


Fungal Mistakes

by SinfulAva (orphan_account)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sexual Content, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SinfulAva
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta get super high so you can bone a moth.





	Fungal Mistakes

Meer couldn’t stop his legs from shaking as he stepped over another mushroom, careful to avoid squishing the cap lest it release a burst of inhibiting spores. He’d only been trekking through the wasteland of fungus for a few hours, and already his mind was beginning to cloud over with delirium due to the thick, musty air. He knew that the mantises who lived below had developed an immunity to the mushroom’s ability to dull the senses, but if he were to stay too long, he’d be overcome by the fungus and never return.

It was through sheer bad luck that Meer was been picked to scout the overgrown caverns in search of a strange creature lurking at the edge of the city, and if the witness reports were to be believed, it would be larger than anything he had ever faced in the past.

Dancing around the fungus beneath his feet, Meer spotted an alcove in the wall. Unlike the rest of his surroundings, which were completely covered in mushrooms, the gap seemed newly excavated. It was surprisingly wide too, big enough for him to step through, but also wide enough to let something else slip in as well.

As he stepped through the tunnel, Meer kept one hand on his nail. Better to be prepared.

The tunnel itself wasn’t very long, but at the end there was a spacious cavern. Luminous fungus grew in the same place as a few tender blooms fluttered on the walls, their stems linking back to a plant that Meer recognized as a lifeblood vine. If he looked closely, a few of the butterfly-esque flowers seemed to have been torn or ripped, like someone had been nibbling on them.

Shuffling further into the room, he froze when he heard the soft sound of wings unfolding. Quickly turning around, he was granted with the sight of a large white moth standing in front of the exit, their wings fully extended to cut off any escape. In their hands they held a long, carved pole with two channeled blades on each end.

“Halt, stranger!” Meer jumped at their voice, the commanding tone ringing clearly through the enclosed space. “I know your kind, domestic bug, and I shall not let you harm my Lord without a fight. Draw your weapon and die honorably!” Facing with a seasoned warrior over twice his height - and a moth no less - was enough to cause him to automatically lose his grip on his nail, the weapon dropping to the floor with a  _ clink _ .

Shuddering, Meer realized that the air was even thicker in the room. The scent of lifeblood mixed with the already inebriating spores of the fungus made his head spin. The moth in front of him took a forceful step forward and he stumbled back in response, tripping over a vine and landing on his back. He was barely aware of his surroundings now, but his mind cleared briefly after the warrior above him embedded the tip of their weapon beside his head.

Looking up, he could see their deep brown eyes boring into him as his focus drifted in and out. “Ah, was I mistaken in my judgement? This one, it seems...” They withdrew their weapon and set it aside, crouching down to peer closely at him. “What are you, little bug? Friend or foe?” At this point, Meer could barely think straight. and the hypnotizing gaze of the deadly moth above him only made him want one thing.

A laugh bubbled out of his throat as Meer reached up and stroked down the soft crest of fur surrounding their neck and shoulders, not noticing how they tensed at his touch. “I’m- I’m not friend or foe, I’m  _ Meer _ !” His words dissolved into giggling almost as soon as they’d left his mouth. Letting his head drop down against the floor. “Oh, you’re such a big strong looking moth... I’m supposed to report you to the royal guard, but I don’t want to! S-so handsome...” Meer clutched his stomach and laughed silently until he felt a pair of hands clutch tenderly at his sides.

“So, not a small fighter, but a pet instead? What is it, little Meer? My Lord is off on their own exploration for now and they forbade me to accompany them. Yet I have not felt such a comfort for an age.” Meer flushed as their face drew closer to his. “Do you want to play with me?” Words escaping him, he nodded as the moth pressed him against the ground as they moved to kneel over him properly. Their entire body could easily cover his, and for some reason that had his heart racing with excitement.

Meer trembled as a clawed hand reached down between his legs, a shaky breath leaving him when he realized what they were searching for. “Ahh, such a small bug! Could you handle it? I suppose we’ll see!” In the back of his mind, Meer figured that they sounded much too happy about the size difference until his thoughts were halted by the sensation of something pressing against him.

In a second, they had lifted Meer up and pulled them close against their body before pressing him down until they were halfway buried inside him. He’d been so distracted by his own thinking that he hadn’t even noticed their arousal until it was already filling him up, his surprise punctuated with a strangled gasp as they began raising him up and lowering him again.

“How cute! You’ve already taken so much of me, but what about all of it?” Meer’s already addled mind became hazy with pleasure as the moth warrior pumped into him repeatedly, each time cooing different words of praise. “Such an adorable bug you are, little Meer! How lucky I was to have you wander into my grasp. So eager and  _ receptive _ !” Their delighted tone had him wanting to please them even as he felt the strength leave his limbs. Still, he couldn’t even say that he minded as a second pair of arms that he hadn’t noticed before withdrew from their sides and reached forward with smooth claws to tenderly stroke him to completion.

Amidst the fog obscuring his senses, Meer could vaguely recognize the sensation of the moth burying themselves to the hilt inside of him and filling him up completely with soft fluid. Simultaneously, he managed to coat a good portion of their torso in his own release. Overcome with exhaustion and the effects of the spores, Meer couldn’t muster the energy to fight off sleep as it claimed him almost immediately after.

 

He had no idea how long it had been since he’d passed out in the hidden cave, but when he woke, Meer found himself lying in front of the gates to the city, the statue of the Mighty Hegemol looming over him with its crest firmly embedded in the slot. Groaning, he climbed to his feet and clutched his head for a moment. If he closed his eyes he could almost see-

“Little Meer, you awaken.” Jumping, he looked around for the source of the familiar voice before he noticed the white moth clinging to the ceiling just above him. As they dropped down, he realized that they had donned an odd looking mask with symbols etched into it just below the eye-holes.

The recent memory of their brown eyes returned as Meer gasped, he spun around to search for his weapon but was surprised when they pulled out his nail from beneath their wings and presented it back to him handle first. Gingerly accepting it, he re-sheathed it on his back and looked up at them anxiously.

To their credit, the moth warrior seemed nervous as well. “My apologies, small bug. It was not my place to take advantage of you when you were quite obviously affected by the spores that coat the fungus land’s air. I am resistant to their more dangerous qualities, but someone of your size-”

“A-actually, I quite enjoyed myself.” Meer interrupted them before they could fully reconcile. Although his mind had been addled at the time, the experience wasn’t unpleasant.

The moth seemed surprised, and if possible, they seemed to become even more shaken about the ordeal. “Oh... I did not think that- ah, never mind. I simply wanted to thank you and return you safely. I do not know why I first thought you a threat to my Lord what with your size-!” They caught themselves on their words and straightened up with a sigh. “My name is Cela. I regret not saying so earlier but we were both quite...distracted at the time. I leave you to your city, Meer. I must return to my Lord’s side before they proceed onwards without me.” Meer watched as they prepared to take off, only for them to stop and march back to where he stood so they could press their masked face against his in a tender gesture.

“Stay safe, there are more dangerous beasts than I in this cavern.” With that, their wings unfolded from their back and carried them over the bridge and away from the City of Tears.

Lowering his arm from when he had unconsciously raised it to say goodbye, Meer trotted back into the city feeling a little lighter. He’d finished his rounds and had nothing to report. Especially nothing about a tall, handsome moth.


End file.
